helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Musume
Shizen Musume (自然娘; Nature Musume) is a sister group of Morning Musume. The group was formed in September 2011. Currently, their Best Selling single is: Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru, it sold a total of 101,386 copies,. Currently, their lowest selling single is: Egao, watashi Dakara which sold 17,268 copies. Their group color is Forest Green. They are also the sister group of Country Girls, the second revival group of Country Musume which was revived in 2014. They are currently under Hello! Project Fantasy. Members Current Members Former Members History 2011 In June, Tsunku announced a new group would be formed and they would be a sister group of Morning Musume. The audition of the group was similar to the Country Musume audition. At the end of September on the 30th, the results were announced, the winners were Mochizuki Hiromi, Fukumoto Emi, Minami Yuki and Sakamoto Mayuri. On the day of the announcement of the winners. Tsunku also said that the group would be starting off as an Indies unit, working their way towards a major debut. 2012 January 15, Shizen Musume released their debut indies single,"Demo,Doushite?!". On the day of the release, the member colors were revealed. It was the best selling indies single of the year 2012, with a total of 35,405 copies sold. March 29, Shizen Musume released their second indies single, Shiny Day. It reached #2 on the indies single chart with a total of 21,345 copies sold. July 5, Egao,Watashi Dakara, the group's third indies single, was released. It is currently the group's lowest single as a whole, selling only 17,268 copies and reached #7 on the indies single chart. September 15, Tsunku announced the release of the group's debut album, Shizen Musume 1: Beauty of Nature. ''It was released November 5, 2012. September 21, the group's final indies single, ''Moto Koibito, was released. October 20, the group announced that they would be making their major debut. December 12, Shizen Musume released their first major debut single, Watashi no Kuni de ha Soto. It is currently the group's best selling single with 74,511 copies sold. 2013 January 1, Shizen Musume announced that they would be having their debut solo tour in spring, titled: [[Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~]]. During the tour Mochizuki Hiromi was announced as leader of the group.'' March 18, Shizen Musume released their first cover single, Honto no Jibun. It is a cover of Buono!'s debut single and it reached #3 on the Oricon Charts with 39,009 copies sold. On May 19, 2013, Minami Yuki announced her graduation from the group. It is currently scheduled to be at the end of their summer concert tour. At the HinaFest, the group announced their 3rd major single, Summer Sparkles. It is set to be released June 21, 2013 and will be the last single to feature Minami Yuki. It sold a total of 45,799 copies sold, and ranked at Number 3. On March 20, 2013 the 2nd generation auditions were announced. On May 27, 2013, a new tv show featuring Shizen Musume was announced. On June 8, 2013, the results for the 2nd generation auditions were announced. The 2nd generation will make their debut in DoLL, another cover song. DoLL sold a total of 34,991 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On July 5, 2013 the official mixi rankings for members was released. On July 18, Mochizuki Hiromi announced her graduation from the group. The next single after DoLL would be her graduation single. July 26, Shizen Musume's 5th major single was announced as Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~. It is set to be released on September 21st. It is Mochizuki Hiromi's graduation single. it sold a total of 55,980 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On September 3, Shizen Musume's first Budokan concert was announced. The concert will take place on October 23, and it will be the graduation concert for Mochizuki Hiromi. On November 15, they announced there new single which would be a double a-side featuring covers. It would have no B-sides. Starry Night / Irodori was released on December 24, it sold a total of 43,234 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 3. 2014 On January 24, Arai Kanon resigned from Shizen Musume, the reason is unknown. On May 16, Shizen Musume announced that they would be going on hiatus until further notice. On September 26, Shizen Musume announced that they would be releasing a new single on November 15, 2014. The single Mugen / Eien LOVE sold a total of 12,093 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 12. It is the groups lowest selling single. In December 25, they released their 8th single Christmas / Otona no Uta, it sold a total of 34,881 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 6. On November 5, another revival group of Country Musume was announced. This group was renamed to be Country girls and they were to be a direct continuation of Country Musume. 2015 On January 10th Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri announced their graduations that would happen on April 4th. The reason being they wanted to focus on school. On February 5, they released their 9th single, Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu, it sold a total of 40,096 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 5. It was the last ingle to feature Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri. On May 5, they released their 10th single, Samishii Otona / Kowai desu ne? it sold a total 55,666 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 4. This was their last single under Hello! Project. On July 5th, they were moved to Hello! Project Fantasy until the time being. As well added three members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and had a color shuffle. On September 13th, they released their 11th single, and the first single to feature the 3rd generation. Arigato Senpai! / My Dear Friend / Country side no Uta, it sold 94,371 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 2. On December 12, they released their 12th single titled Shiawase To Attakaidesu / Shoki No Gifuto, it sold a total 76,587 Copies sold, and ranked at Number 4. 2016 On January 2, it was announced that Sakamoto Mayuri would graduate from Hello! Project Fantasy and the group on May 4. on February 3, it was announced that they will be looking for 4th Generation members in the audition Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. On February 10, they relased their 13th single titled Winter Greeting / Watashi no Gakusei Jidai, it sold a total of 85,798 Copies sold, it ranked at Number 2. On April 5, it was confirmed that Shizen Musume is now an official group to Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 12th, they relased their 14th single titled Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru, it sold a total of 101,386 copies, and it ranked at Number 1. This is the groups first Number 1, and it is also the last single to feature a first generation member. On May 4, Mayuri graduated from the group and announced Kia Su Ling as the new leader and Sayamoto Kana as the new sub-leader. On June 15, it was announced that Shizen Musume will be having a Tokyo Dome concert on September 29, to celebrate the groups 5th year being active. The concert is titled Shizen Musume Birthday Concert! ~5 YEARS GOING!~. On that same day it was announced that the group will release a mini album containing the songs from that concert and a couple weeks before that an "updated" album containing all of the groups songs. On July 25, it was announced that Fantasy Rookies member Kim Eunchae would be joining the group as a Sub-Member. Kia Su Ling said she was added in hopes of her becoming an official member of Shizen Musume. Her status in the group whether she is a full member or not will be revealed on the day the 4th generation is revealed. Because of this, she will not fully graduate from the program yet. On October 22, the fourth generation was revealed. 2017 On February 20, it was announced by Ishida Kaori that she will be graduating in June of this year due to wanting to focus on school and her plans on being a school teacher. Ishida Kaori also revealed that she'll be picking four member to join Shizen Musume as the fifth generation, they will be revealed on May 5, 2017. On May 5, the fifth generation was added. It consisted of Fantasy Kenshuusei members Jeon Dani and Okumura Mao, and Fantasy Rookies members Fujihara Saori and Mizako Ai. On June 18, Ishida Kaori graduated from the group. On July 14, it was announced that fourth generation member Sato Rika will be on hiatus until October of this year due to undisclosed reasons. It was also announced that she will appeare in the MV's but will not promote them. On September 29, to celebrate the groups 6th anniversary since debut, the group will release its first official sub-unit named Band of Nature. It will be a idol/band hybrid unit featuring members that are good with instruments. On October 14, it was announced that Sato Rika will be graduating from the group on October 23. It was decided by her and her family. She'll remain a solo act until further discussions are talked about. Discography Singles Indies Singles Major Singles Albums Studio Albums Completion Albums Mini Albums Cover Albums Member Info Single Count Concerts Concerts= *Shizen Musume Debut Concert ~Nature Adventure!~ *Shizen Musume ~Nature Summer Sotsugyo~ *Shizen to Country 2014 Fuyu ~Tanoshii!~ *Shizen Musume Birthday Concert! ~5 YEARS GOING!~ |-|Mini Concerts= *Shizen Musume Mini Garden! Events *;Second Gen Events **2016.06.08 Shizen 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3/4~ **2017.06.08 Shizen 2ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~4 YEARS!?~ *;Third Gen Events **2016.07.05 Shizen 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~SAYAMOTO-HWA-YAZAWA~ **2017.07.05 Shizen 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 YEARS!?~ ;Fourth Gen Events **2017.10.22 Shizen 4.1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~OUR BIRTHDAY~ Appearances T.V Shows *#2013-2017 Hello! Shizen *#2013-2017 Adventure Time! *#2017-Present Shizen in Tokyo See Also **Shizen Musume Member Mixi Rankings Trivia **None of the first generation members were associated with Up Front Promotion before forming the group. **Tsunku said that he wants this group to work hard and be as successful as Morning Musume. **Its to have multiple generations like most main Hello! Project groups. **Fukumoto Emi and Fukumoto Eri are identical twins. **Yazawa Makoto is the first member to be born in the 21st century. **Minami Yuki is the only first generation member to have never been leader. Total Sales Count Category:Revival GroupCategory:Shizen MusumeCategory:2011 Group FormationsCategory:2012 DebutsCategory:Hello! ProjectCategory:UP Front PromotionCategory:ZetimaCategory:4 Member UnitCategory:2nd generation Shizen MusumeCategory:Shizen Musume SinglesCategory:Shizen Musume AlbumsCategory:Shizen Musume ConcertsCategory:Shizen Musume DiscographyCategory:Hello! Project FantasyCategory:2nd generation Fantasy KenshuuseiCategory:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei